warriorcatsrpgfandomcom-20200223-history
Elise
''Appearance; : Elise is very pale and has somewhat wavy light brown hair that ends around her shoulders with bangs that fall towards her left eye, and central heterochromatic blue-gray eyes with golden rings around her pupils. She often holds her hair back with a black velvet bow in a low ponytail, with a light blue headband with small white daisies on it, or with a bright purple headband with a large bow on one side (she puts it to her left). She has small (B-cup) breasts, a generally small, skinny frame, small hips, and (for her size) a large rear. : Elise has a variety of regular outfits, which depends on what she feels like wearing for the day. When she feels like being dressy, she wears a long-sleeved collared white blouse with ruffles around her chest, a thin, navy blue ribbon around her neck tied into a bow, an unofficial blue corset, a slightly flowing navy blue A-line skirt with a white stripe near the base, almost knee-high white socks, and black Mary Janes. When she feels like just being casual, she'll wear a light blue or purple T-shirt (often short-sleeved), light blue jeans or jean shorts, white ankle socks with a green heel and toe, and light blue and white sneakers. When she feels like being casual, but with a touch of dressy, she wears a nearly knee-length black dress with sleeves to her elbows, a sparkly, short, 3/4-sleeved gray sweater, white nylons, and black flats. She'll occasionally wear a black cord with a silver key on it, or a gold chain with a small gold/fake yellow topaz heart on it. : Another thing to note about Elise are her braces. She has them on both top and bottom, often with a chain of either purple or green on top, and is forced to wear rubber bands on the left side of her mouth. Personality; : Elise describes herself as a shy, good-natured, and extremely kind person who is always willing to make friends with people. The main problem with that is the fact that she is well behind her grade level in terms of social skills, despite being above many of them with her intelligence. She has also been described (by herself and others) as unique and fun to talk to if you can get her to open up, as well as open-minded and very curious. : On the downside, Elise has a tendency to be extremely selfish and stubborn, even to those she cares about. She's also easily distracted, extraordinarily disorganized, and does not handle new or stressful situations that well. She suffers from near-daily anxiety and panic attacks for a while, and by the time she's 16, she is diagnosed with a variety of mental illnesses. Even something as simple as a test can bring her into an anxiety attack, where she'll feel as if she is about to throw up, combined with a pounding heartbeat and often shaky or sweaty hands. Her speech also becomes very rapid, with an obvious edge of fear to the sound. : In an effort to combat her bad qualities, Elise works hard to try to make those she's close to happy. She is willing to go to whatever lengths necessary to befriend someone or just give them a good day. This ranges from simply talking with them about something that's bothering them to making drawings for them. It also includes offering to tutor them in math and science, her best subjects. : Even her attempts to negate her bad qualities have downsides to them. The biggest one is that Elise is afraid of failure and embarrassment. She doesn't want to let anyone down, and to her, it feels like one mistake on something is letting them down. She's scared to admit when she doesn't know things, and finds it hard to ask for help with a problem. Abilities; : Elise is very intelligent, with her strongest points being math and science. She's well beyond her grade level in terms of math, science, and reading level, and tutors people in math and science. Her strongest scientific point is biology, specifically genetics and DNA, and she wants to go into genetic or bio-medical engineering when she's older. : She is also a bit of a gifted musician. She began singing in fourth grade, picked up the flute a year after in fifth grade, joined church choir in seventh, and began piano lessons the summer before ninth (though she quit lessons in tenth grade due to how busy she became). Her piano teacher complimented her for being excellent as a beginning pianist. : Elise has taken up drawing and writing as side hobbies, coming up with characters, original stories, and fanworks (art and fanfiction) during her free time. However, she doesn't believe she's all that great at it, no matter how much praise she gets from others about her work. Background Story; : Elise is born to Nicholas "Nick" Elias and Erica Charlotte Maus in Cleveland, Ohio, on a hot, bright late spring evening. She's the first child of the couple who had been married for two years at the time. : Her earliest memories are of Biloxi (really Keesler Air Force Base), Mississippi, as they move there when she is a year old due to her mother's job as a pediatrician in the Air Force. Her younger brother, Charles Jeffery Maus, is born on base. She is a fairly "normal" child with two small exceptions: she is extremely behind socially (which nearly held her back a year), though she is a brilliant child for her age. : The family later moves to Mountain Home Air Force Base, Idaho, once again due to Erica's job, where Elise starts kindergarten. She is known to be a rather trouble-making and disruptive student, and is taken out of school at one point because of her behavior. Towards the end of their time there, Erica gives birth to the older of her younger sisters, Olivia Nicole Maus. While there, Charlie is diagnosed with autism. : They move once again due to Erica's career, this time to Fairborn (Wright Patterson Air Force Base), Ohio, just outside of Dayton. This move really seems to hurt her, and she starts first grade as a shy, meek individual (though that doesn't keep her out of trouble, since she often speaks up in class and would still be disruptive). The next year, she is teased for her sensitive nature and shyness throughout the year by a girl named Natalie, though she manages to find a friend in another girl named Nicole. : But, as fate would have it, the Maus family has to move yet again after Elise's mother retires from the Air Force, as she is offered a job as a pediatrician in a small city where the Laboratory resides. At the time, Elise is 8, Charlie is nearly 6, and Olivia is 2. : Once they move, Elise has an even worse time adjusting to her new school. Third grade is very hard for her, as some of her classmates begin to tease her because of her overly-sensitive nature. Luckily, there are some people who stand up for her, but poor social skills cause Elise not to befriend them. : A little more than midway through fourth grade, Erica gives Elise another younger sister: a little redhead named Avery Claire Maus. Though she had wanted another brother, Elise comes to accept the fact that she's gained another little sister, and quickly grows fond of little Avery. : Upon discovering the Internet as a place where she could find more than just information for school, Elise discovers ''Kingdom Hearts, Vocaloid, anime, and a variety of cartoons. This is where her fandom kick starts off. : In seventh grade, Elise's intelligence is shown on a whole new level when she participates in the Duke Talent Identification Program (Duke TIP), meaning that she takes the full ACT exam as a seventh grader barely in Algebra I. What's so notable about it is that she received a composite score of 25, and her science score was 27, high enough to give her national recognition at a ceremony at Duke University. Her high scores also gave her state recognition. : After Christmas in eighth grade, she finds out that she is accepted into her soon-to-be high school's Pre-Engineering Program (an advanced math, science, and technology program), and is ecstatic. Her neighbors Luna and Charlie Yeager hear about this, and offer her an internship at the Laboratory, which she accepts. : Upon entering high school, her social skills improve, and within the first month of her freshman year, she becomes acquaintances or friends with various people, among them being the reason she survives her Writing 101 class: Rhiannon "Mari" Baker, who helps her come to terms with her sexuality and works on introducing her to more people. : Elise's mental health issues get worse and worse as time progresses, and she finally has to see a psychologist (and eventually psychiatrist) monthly to avoid having these attacks every day. The sessions (and eventual medication) help her manage her issues more. : Her social skills only improve sophomore year after she befriends a boy in her P.E. class named Daniel Leitner. She then befriends a boy in her English and chemistry classes named Jarod Fleming. Soon after, she befriends Kathryn Foster (and Blair Kinney the following year), and they essentially get her interested in both Doctor Who and Star Wars (the latter primarily Jarod's work, particularly after the two of them, plus a few others, had to perform a skit of Julius Caesar Act V Scene IV and chose to make it a Star Wars parody). She begins a free tutoring service as well. The free tutoring service becomes a paid one with her school's math program the following year, but only if she's contacted after her number is given to a student from the math program. If they can't pay, she also does it for free. However, more and more people offer to pay her. : During her junior year, Elise becomes aware of what she thinks are her blossoming feelings towards Daniel, but is too stubborn to admit that they exist. She continuously keeps telling herself that she only likes him as a friend, but the more she tells herself that, the less she believes it. In early November, she finally gets the courage to tell him how she feels (after some encouragement from Jarod), and it turns out the feelings are mutual, but he doesn't feel comfortable being in an official relationship (and Elise didn't really want it either, since she realizes she's not attracted to Daniel romantically). Though neither really says they're dating, they do have an extremely close relationship. They eventually call off any sort of romantic things when Elise realizes she's a lesbian. ''Relationships; Nick and Erica Maus; '(Parents)' : The relationship she has with her parents is complicated, and she doesn't like talking or being around them, trying to spend as much time at the Laboratory as she can. Charlie, Olivia, and Avery Maus; '(Siblings (in order, younger brother (14), younger sister (10), and youngest sister (6)))' : Elise has an alright relationship with her siblings. She and Charlie don't often connect, but she does her best to help him when their parents cannot. She and Olivia bicker constantly, but truly love each other. She and Avery get along okay despite a ten-year difference between the two, but they do tend to butt heads due to the age difference. Momo and Isaiah Takure; '(Neighbors and best friends)' : Since Elise lived near them ever since she moved, the three have been good friends, despite Momo and Isaiah being three years older than her. When they became interns at the Laboratory, Momo and Isaiah are unable to spend as much time as they'd like to with Elise, but their employers allow them to invite her over to watch them. They eventually convince Elise to apply for an internship. Luna and Charlie Yeager; '(Her employers)' : After hearing that she would be in the nearby high school's Pre-Engineering Program, the two realize just how smart Elise must be for a thirteen-year-old, and decided to check out her skills after she was informed of internships. Knowing that the young girl would have some missteps, they oversaw her work (or one of the other scientists would), but never held her minor mistakes against her. Mari Baker; '(9th grade on: Friend/Best friend)' : These two met in Writing 101 their freshman year of high school and ignored each other because of their own social issues. However, when they have to work on an assignment together, Elise manages to strike up a conversation, and a beautiful friendship begins to blossom. These two legitimately care for each other and worry about each other when there's something wrong with the other. Daniel Leitner; '(10th grade on: Friend/Best friend)' : When the two first meet, Elise is shown to have interest in Daniel (not romantic), and soon becomes friends with him. She later develops what she thought is a crush on him, but she was too shy to admit it and continuously denied it until over a quarter of the way into their junior year. Their relationship is strong, although Elise has realized she's a lesbian, and she and Daniel do nothing romantic. Jarod Fleming; '(10th grade on: Friend/Best friend)' : Like Milo, Kathryn, and Blair, these two were completely unaware of each other's existence until they met in English II and Pre-Engineering Chemistry as sophomores. Though the relationship was nothing short of awkward at first, Elise manages to get past her own awkwardness to take their acquaintance further and call it a friendship. She also takes on the role of a free tutor for him (and eventually others), helping him with Algebra II and chemistry (along with Pre-Calculus and Calculus and...). Kathryn Foster; '(10th grade on: Friend/Best friend)' : Like Milo, Jarod, and Blair, these two were completely unaware of each other's existence until they met in the library before school as sophomores and (I kid you not) fangirled together. After that, they became extremely fast friends, with Kathryn becoming a reliable shoulder for Elise to cry on (if it was needed). It works in reverse as well. Blair Kinney; '(11th grade on: Friend/Best friend)' : Like Milo, Jarod, and Kathryn, these two were completely unaware of each other's existence until they meet in AP Biology after being partnered up for a lab as juniors. They strike up a conversation throughout the lab, and soon enough contact info is swapped. Blair also tries to get Elise to help her with telling a certain pink/blonde-haired girl (Mari) that she likes her (and she does help the two get together). Alexis Rosebay; '(11th grade on: Friend/Best friend)' : At the beginning of her junior year and the start of her third year of internship at the Laboratory, Elise meets the newest scientist and takes interest in becoming her friend. The two start up a conversation one day after Elise seems a bit lost (still considering herself a new intern despite starting year 3). After a few months, the duo are inseparable. Trivia;'' * Elise is based off the user Luna before he realized he's transmasculine. ** Most of Elise's friends are based off of some of Luna's high school friends. * It's unknown how long she'll have to be on anxiety medication, but she will most likely be off it eventually. * She refuses to eat beef due to personal reasons. ** Elise is a picky eater in general. * She doesn't have feelings towards Alexis at the moment. ** She will later date Alexis, but only after she's out of high school. * The full list of her neurodiversities is as follows: Generalized Anxiety Disorder, Obsessive-Compulsive Disorder, autism, Borderline Personality Disorder, Schizoaffective Disorder, Other Specified Dissociative Disorder, and Complex Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder. Category:Humans Category:Human Category:Scientist Category:Intern Category:Girls Category:Female Category:Living Character Category:Luna's Roleplay Characters Category:Agender Category:Bigender